Bad Medicine
by Befanini
Summary: SanzoxGojyo. Stolen moments for two people who cannot keep their hands off each other… HeheheDedicated to all the fantastic peeps who gave such great reviews. Glad you like my nonsense! HOpe you like this next batch as well...


**Title: Bad Medicine (Part 2 of the Barely Breathing Thread)**

**Author: ****Befanini**

**Disclaimer: **I have absolutely no rights whatsoever. For steamy daydreaming purposes only. XD

**Warning: **Rated M for Language. Slash. Adult Themes.

**Summary: **SanzoxGojyo. Stolen moments for two people who cannot keep their hands off each other… Hehehe

**A/N: **If you're reading my stories, this is a follow-up to Barely Breathing. Hope you like.

* * *

Before you were conceived I wanted you  
Before you were born I loved you -- Maureen Hawkins

* * *

Round I: Fire…

Perfect. He looks over beside him once more, checking to see that the monkey is sleeping soundly. Indeed. Drool runs out of Goku's mouth and he mumbles about pork buns and steamed dumplings. _Yokatta._

He glances over to the driver's seat as well, elated to see that Hakkai is wearing an absent, happy smile, obviously lost in his daydreams. Outstanding! Time to make his move. His heart beats wildly and his claret eyes darken. Just one stolen moment to tide him over…

Gojyo turns around, leans back, and settles himself more comfortably against the front passenger's seat behind him. The back of his red head brushes the golden strands on the other side. He props up one long leg on the back of the jeep and crosses the other one over it, casually linking his arms behind his head. He gazes intently at the dusty, beaten path of the road they leave behind, now directly in front of his line of sight.

Then secretly – stealthily – his right hand steals out behind him and reaches over beyond the passenger seat, finding a lean, muscled shoulder. The shoulder stiffens in surprise, then relaxes, and Gojyo grins as the golden head on the other side of the seat presses back yearningly against his own.

He draws lazy circles on Sanzo's shoulder with his thumb, keeping a careful eye on the monkey. Still drooling. His hand walks up teasingly along Sanzo's collarbone and reaches the priest's neck, where he daringly runs a long finger inside Sanzo's turtleneck, finds the monk's pulse, and delights to feel it drumming crazily.

In the front seat, Sanzo slowly turns his torso at an angle, allowing the kappa greater access, and shielding the wicked hand from Hakkai's view.

They freeze when the jeep hits a bump in the road, but after a brief _"Sumimasen,"_ Hakkai returns to his reverie.

Gojyo continues his exploration, brushing tanned fingertips under Sanzo's chin. Then he naughtily walks his fingers up to Sanzo's ear and traces the whorls and folds, biting his lip as he hears a low moan escape the priest's lips, which he immediately covers up with a cough.

Relenting, Gojyo reluctantly abandons Sanzo's ear, giving the lobe a gentle squeeze and a tug. His fingers then trace a smooth silken path to Sanzo's temple, where he encounters another wildly beating pulse. Pleased with himself, Gojyo extends his reach to caress a silky, arched eyebrow, before moving carefully down to touch the eyelid which covers a violet eye that he could drown in. Golden eyelashes flutter against his fingertips like delicate butterfly wings, as Gojyo explores further downwards, brushing his knuckles tenderly against a high, proud cheekbone. He traces Sanzo's flawless nose with a gentle finger, starting to tremble himself as he reaches his ultimate destination.

He feels a thrill of electricity shoot up his spine when he feels Sanzo shudder, as his fingers softly touch Sanzo's lips. He traces the edge of those hard, cynical, perfect lips, with a touch light as a feather, and feels a hot fire coil in his loins as Sanzo's lips part and release a harsh, stifled gasp.

Seizing his moment, Gojyo inserts his index finger between Sanzo's lips, clenching his teeth hard as his finger encounters a hot, wet tongue.

Gojyo barely suppresses a groan as the tables are turned, and Sanzo draws Gojyo's finger deep inside his burning mouth, coating it with his tongue, sucking on it greedily. Gojyo's entire body stiffens, his blood fires in his veins, as he reacts to that insistent, throbbing suckling. His eyes squeeze shut in pure torture, his head now straining pleadingly against Sanzo's. Sweet gods in Tenkai, he is going to explode in the next five seconds if Sanzo doesn't stop –

Crimson eyes fly open and dilate in shock as Sanzo bites on his finger. Hard. Not enough to draw blood, but enough to cool his raging lust, for the moment. It seems that Sanzo at least has the presence of mind to remember where they are, and who they are with. Thankfully, Hakkai and Goku seem oblivious, one still preoccupied with his thoughts, the other still sleeping like a log.

Sanzo gives his finger a last, penitent lave with his tongue, before releasing it and giving it a quick, warm kiss. In answer, Gojyo presses his thumb against Sanzo's lips for a long moment, imagining it to be a kiss and hoping Sanzo knows that, before he reluctantly withdraws his right hand and brings it back to his face, popping his own finger in his mouth to relish every last trace of Sanzo that lingers there. He sighs, then props his hand back under his head.

Just then the monkey wakes up. _"Harahetta…"_ he whines weakly, his plea accompanied by an audible growl from his stomach. He blinks at the kappa, who is suspiciously red in the face just now. Thankfully, though, Goku's stomach distracts him as it growls again. _"Ne…_ Hakkai, how long to the next town?"

Hakkai consults his map. "Two days, Goku."

"Waaahhhh!"

Gojyo groans. He'll never last till then.

* * *

Round 2: … And Ice…

Sanzo doesn't trust the gleam in the kappa's eyes. The scarlet orbs glow with an unholy light, catching the flickering flames of their campfire, as they steal burning glances at Sanzo. Gojyo is planning something. And, from what happened earlier this day in the jeep, Gojyo is planning something _nasty._ He can almost hear the gleeful cackle accompanying the hot-blooded redhead's thoughts.

Sanzo stands up. "I'm going for a walk," he announces, certain that Gojyo will not dare arouse Hakkai's or Goku's suspicions by following him.

"Don't go too far," Hakkai calls.

"Can I come? Can I come?" Goku yelps, scrambling to his feet. Before Sanzo can answer, Hakkai settles it for him. "_Oi_, Goku. Are you forgetting something? You promised to help me do the dishes tonight."

"Gojyo will help you. _Ne_, Gojyo?"

"_Bakazaru_! I'm on tent duty as it is!"

"_Demo_ –" Goku whines.

Sanzo leaves them to it.

Leaves crackle behind him. A twig snaps. Sanzo opens his eyes and uncurls from his meditating position. He wants some more, does he? Fine. Sanzo will pay him back good for the torture in the jeep earlier.

Gojyo whistles softly as he appears in the clearing, the thick woods giving way to a grassy bank overlooking the river. He stops short and the whistle dies on his lips as when he catches sight of Sanzo, who is not in the customary lotus position he always adapts when he seeks peace and quiet to meditate. Instead the monk is leaning casually against a tree, an elbow braced on the trunk propping up his head, ankles crossed, in a pose totally alien to him. In his hand is an unlit cigarette.

Gojyo stays rooted to the spot, nonplussed, all his deviously crafted plans going up in smoke. He's supposed to find Sanzo busily praying, and Sanzo is supposed to ignore him, and then – the fun part – he's supposed to wickedly seduce Sanzo until Sanzo surrenders in heated passion. He did not expect to find Sanzo calmly waiting for him, and worse, looking at him with mocking violet eyes. Dammit. Where is the fun in that?

"_Oi._ Don't just stand there with your mouth open, _baka erogappa._ You got a light, or what?"

A new plan unfolds in Gojyo's head. Yes. He'll walk over there slowly, nonchalantly. Then he's going to grab Sanzo and topple him to the ground, making Sanzo his willing, eager prisoner. Heh. Gojyo's eyes light up once more.

He walks over to Sanzo. Step by slow step, his hands jammed casually in his jeans pockets. He locks eyes with Sanzo, pins Sanzo with his intense, passionate gaze. A golden eyebrow levitates mockingly in reply.

Gojyo stops a foot away from Sanzo. He lets his lips curl in a devilish grin, as he rakes his heated gaze down Sanzo's carefully blank face, down Sanzo's body, mentally stripping Sanzo of his clothes and letting Sanzo know it.

But Sanzo turns the tables again. Sanzo electrifies Gojyo as his hands shoot out and grab the kappa's arms, pulls them free of his pockets, and forces them around to his back, slamming Gojyo back against the tree and pinning him there with his own heated body.

Gojyo chuckles. This is even more fun than he'd originally planned. Sanzo shuts him up by grinding his mouth hard against Gojyo's. Gojyo groans and forgets about games as Sanzo's hot tongue enters his mouth. He angles his mouth for a better fit as their mouths lock together furiously.

Gojyo shudders when Sanzo teases his tongue, invites it to enter the blonde's mouth, and proceeds to suck on it lustily, mockingly reminding him of this afternoon. Molten fire pools in his loins as Sanzo releases his tongue with a soft pop, then dips his head and buries it at Gojyo's neck, seeking out the wildly throbbing artery and licking at it hotly.

Gojyo struggles wildly, his head strains toward the golden head, when Sanzo opens his mouth wide and laps at Gojyo's neck with a hot, eager tongue; then suckles the patch of skin teasingly, pulling strongly with the suction of his wet mouth. Gojyo moans.

"Dammit, Sanzo.." he curses weakly. "That's going to leave a mark…"

"Exactly." He feels Sanzo's lips curl in a wicked smile against his throat. Gojyo groans in total surrender.

But Sanzo is not done yet. He licks hotly up the side of the kappa's neck, taking his slow, sweet time. Gojyo growls as he senses the blonde's destination, realizes the monk's intention.

"My hands, Sanzo. Let my hands go," he pleads huskily, totally Sanzo's slave now.

"Not a chance," Sanzo whispers in his ear, then darts his tongue inside. Gojyo arches wildly against Sanzo's body pinning him to the tree. Sanzo answers by grinding back hard against him. Gojyo groans as Sanzo replicates what the kappa did to him earlier, exploring his sensitive ear, but this time Sanzo is using his hot, wet, tantalizingly teasing tongue.

Gojyo has had enough, and he whips his hands free to capture the blonde's head and bring his lips back to Gojyo's open, hungry mouth. They kiss wildly, tongues mating, harsh breaths mingling, each with a hand clasped on the back of the other's head, and the other wrapped around the other's body, straining to pull the other one closer, and failing, as there is not an inch of space between their hot, yearning bodies. They moan together, unable to climb inside each other's skins as they want to.

Gojyo tears his mouth away first and jams his hands between them, fumbling with his jeans. _"Hayaku…"_ he tells Sanzo urgently.

Sanzo reaches out and stills Gojyo's movements, and lays his forehead against the kappa's, closing his eyes and catching his breath.

"Sanzo?" Gojyo groans, bewildered.

"They'll know," Sanzo rasps.

"No, they won't –"

"They will, Gojyo," Sanzo states firmly. He braces a hand on either side of the redhead and pushes himself back. The kappa's body follows him like a magnet, his hands reaching up to grasp the priest's shoulders. Red eyes burn with frustration.

"Sanzo…" he begs in a low, sultry voice. Sanzo slams his eyes shut against temptation, and turns his head away from burning, hungry lips seeking to recapture his mouth. Gojyo's kiss lands on Sanzo's ear.

Sanzo firmly extricates himself from Gojyo's heated, insistent embrace, and shuts out the kappa's frustrated growl.

"No, Gojyo. Not tonight."

"Why the fuck not?"

"I already told you. They'll know."

"Who the fuck cares!"

"I do, if you don't. Now behave yourself, _erogappa_…"

Gojyo turns and kicks at the tree, yowls, grabs his foot, and settles on pouting. Still, he cannot restrain himself from cupping his hand on his raging arousal. He curses softly, his eyes locked to Sanzo passionately.

Sanzo turns away and lights a cigarette.

"Your fucking lighter works after all," Gojyo observes sulkily.

Sanzo grunts.

"How can you stand there and smoke away without a care? I felt you against my body, Sanzo. You want me. You want it now," the kappa taunts frustratedly.

"_Yamero_, Gojyo!" Sanzo growls, himself battling to take control of his desire.

"Don't you love me anymore?" the kappa whines.

"_Urusei!_" Sanzo's lips twitch. Maddening, exasperating, intoxicating animal.

"Learn self-denial, you savage, sexy beast," Sanzo tosses back over his shoulder as he walks into the woods back to their camp.

"Fuck self-denial," the kappa pouts. Then yells, not caring if Goku and Hakkai hear. "_Oi _you corrupted monk! Meditation won't get rid of the hickey you left on my goddamn neck!"

* * *

Round III: …Equals Steam

Hakkai and Goku didn't hear, nor do they wonder about the band-aids on Gojyo's neck when they resume traveling the next day, accepting the kappa's lame excuse about tripping on a branch when he went "to answer nature's call" the night before.

That day Gojyo plays rougher than usual with Goku, and Sanzo's _harisen _and Smith and Wesson make more appearances than they do normally. Hakkai puts it down to nicotine withdrawal, as the two smokers split Gojyo's last stick this morning. He promises Hakuryu a special treat if they manage to get to the next town before nightfall.

"Ah… Civilization at last!" Gojyo whoops as they enter the town.

"_Meshi, meshi!_" Goku crows.

"Goku! Cigarettes!" Sanzo orders, holding up the gold Annex card between index and middle finger.

"_Are? Nande! _Gojyo, you should buy them, you smoke too," Goku whines. Gojyo argues with the monkey. Sanzo twitches.

"_Demo_," Hakkai interjects mildly, "we should find an inn first, don't you think?"

BANG-BANG-BANG!

Goku and Gojyo yelp and jump off the jeep to buy the smokes. Hakkai laughs weakly and drives on to find a place for the night. The priest fumes. Hakkai gets a migraine when the innkeeper informs him that they do not have four separate rooms.

"Don't kill each other, you two," Hakkai calls worriedly as they enter their separate rooms for the night. (Goku has begged to room with Hakkai tonight, based on the other two's unusually hot tempers. Well, hotter than usual, anyway. Hakkai had expected to have trouble with the proposed arrangement, as in the past Sanzo had always preferred to room with anyone but the naughty, provoking kappa. But to Hakkai's surprise, when he mentioned Goku's request to Sanzo, all he got was a harmless "'Ch.")

Gojyo manages to reply with an irrepressible wink to the healer and the monkey, but all Sanzo says is, "8 o'clock sharp. No excuses," and enters their room.

Gojyo follows close on Sanzo's heels, and as soon as he enters the room he grabs Sanzo and pins him to the door, reaching behind the priest to turn the lock. He braces both palms on either side of Sanzo's head and purrs softly. "Now… where were we…?"

"_Urusei_…" Sanzo growls, grabbing hold of the kappa's jacket and pulling him in roughly, groaning in exquisite torture as their starving mouths finally collide, hotly, eagerly, desperately.

Gojyo's hands fall down to tangle in golden hair as he clasps Sanzo's head fervently. Sanzo's arms reach around him under his jacket, going up his shirt to caress his muscled back. Mouths and bodies still locked together, they stumble across the room. When the back of Gojyo's knees hit the bed, he collapses and Sanzo lands on top of him. Still they kiss wildly, unwilling even to break apart and lie down properly, unwilling to break apart and get inside the sheets, unwilling to break apart and remove annoying layers of clothes that are in their way. They kiss drunkenly, oblivious, hungry tongues thrusting with the rhythm of their hips grinding against each other.

At last they have to come up for air, and Sanzo buries his face at the kappa's neck, breathing harshly. Gojyo, though his labored breathing isn't helped by Sanzo's weight on top of him, makes no move, happy to die of suffocation if Sanzo is the cause.

Gojyo chuckles against Sanzo's stomach.

"_Nani_?" Sanzo asks, his hand lazily combing through tangled, sweat-soaked crimson hair. The sheets are in hopeless disarray, the windows are fogged up and the air smells of cigarette smoke and the musky scent of two heated, sleek male bodies.

"I feel sorry for the poor _saru_. He must be wondering why he was punished so much today."

Sanzo grunts in reluctant agreement.

"And Hakkai… did you see how pale he was as we finished eating and were getting ready to come upstairs? I think he honestly expects to findtwo dead bodies tomorrow at _'8 o'clock sharp, no excuses'._"

Sanzo gives the red hair a gentle yank. "That's right, you _erogappa._ So we better get some sleep ourselves." Sanzo yawns.

Wicked scarlet eyes gleam up at Sanzo. A tanned hand slips down between the sheets. "You really want to waste precious hours sleeping?" Gojyo purrs temptingly, moving up to capture Sanzo's lips.

"Gojyo…" Sanzo groans weakly. "I really need to sleep, even if you don't…" But he mumbles the words against the kappa's mouth, unable to stop himself from returning Gojyo's heated, demanding kiss.

"To hell with sleep. Sleep in the jeep tomorrow." Gojyo plucks at Sanzo's lower lip, sucking it inside his mouth tenderly. Sanzo shakes his head. Or tries to. "_Demo—_"

"Aw c'mon, Sanzo… You know I'm addicted to you…" Gojyo whispers achingly, shuddering with his overflowing, overwhelming feelings for the priest that go way beyond the carnal. He doesn't fuck Sanzo. They don't have sex. They _make love_.

He plants tender, worshipful kisses all over Sanzo's face, on Sanzo's chin, on both cheeks, on the corners of his mouth, on the tip of his nose, on each closed eyelid, and finally on the priest's forehead, right over the chakra. Then he enfolds Sanzo in a fierce embrace, buries his face at Sanzo's neck, and gives a deep, shuddering sigh.

Sanzo strokes his head softly. "I love you too," he tells Gojyo.

The next day finds a relaxed, migraine-free Hakkai and an even more bewildered and decidedly bored Goku, who has no one to fight with him or yell _urusei_ at him, since the two remaining members of the party are exhaustedly, blissfully asleep for the entire day.

-owari-

* * *

_Your love is like bad medicine_

_Bad medicine is what I need_

_Oh, shake it up just like bad medicine_

_There ain't no doctor that can cure my disease_

"_Bad Medicine" by Bon Jovi_

* * *

Japanese mini-glossary:

Yokatta: I'm glad

Erogappa: Horny water imp

Sumimasen: Excuse me / I'm sorry

Harahetta: I'm hungry

Ne: Right

Bakazaru: Stupid monkey

Demo: But

Hayaku: Hurry up / Quick

Yamero: Stop it

Urusei: Shut up

Harisen: paper fan

Meshi: Food

Are: Japanese exclamation of surprise

Nande: Why

Nani: What


End file.
